Kiss B
by Bsion
Summary: Dari kasur hingga kelantai. Lebih panas dari sebelumnya. Atas ke bawah, depan ke belakang. Dan semua berawal dari satu ciuman. MEANIE FF! SEVENTEEN MEANIE NC!


_Kiss B_

 _Main Cast : Kim Mingyu. Jeon Wonwoo_

 _Support Cast : -_

 _Rate : M_

 _Genre : Romance._

 _Words : 1.600+_

 _Disclaimer : Tokoh bukan milik saya, tapi karakter dan cerita ini murni dari otak saya._

 _Warning : Yaoi. AU. Typo. sesuai EYD. Bahasa slang. Dll/?_

 _Summary : Dari kasur hingga kelantai. Lebih panas dari sebelumnya. Atas ke bawah, depan ke belakang. Dan semua berawal dari satu ciuman. MEANIE FF! SEVENTEEN MEANIE NC! Hope you like itu guys ^^_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _.Meanie._

 _.Enjoy._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Wonwoo tersenyum senang. Dengan tangan yang menggenggam erat telapak tangan Mingyu, pemuda manis itu tertawa kecil. Dia menyenderkan kepalanya kebahu tegap disampingnya itu. Membuat seulas senyum tipis, mampir diwajah tampan itu.

Tangannya terangkat, mengelus surai lembut milik kekasihnya.

"Kau sangat manja hari ini hyung, kau tahu?"

Wonwoo mengerucutkan kecil bibirnya. Mengangguk pelan masih dibahu Mingyu.

"Sudah lama sejak kita terakhir kencan seperti ini. Kita terlalu sibuk sekarang. Aku merindukan mu~"

Mingyu terkekeh kecil. Benar. Mereka memang terlalu sibuk sekarang. Sampai untuk dapat waktu berdua seperti ini saja sangat sulit. Mingyu sibuk dengan kantornya, dan Wonwoo sibuk dengan kuliahnya. Pemuda manis itu sedang menyelesaikan skripsi nya. Sedangkan Mingyu, sudah dipercaya meneruskan perusahaan keluarga dan sibuk bolak-balik ke berbagai macam negara.

Sekarang, mereka sedang mendapat waktu luang masing-masing. Tidak ada salahnya dihabiskan dengan kencan bukan? Lagi pula, Mingyu benar-benar sedang merindukan hyung yang sudah ditinggalnya dua bulan itu.

Kini mereka tengah berjalan dengan santai. Menghabiskan waktu sore yang lembut ini dengan saling berjalan beriringan. Dengan tangan yang bertaut erat dan dengan senyum dimasing-masing wajah, menunjukkan sebahagia apa mereka sekarang.

"Kau mau ice cream hyung? Sudah lama aku tidak melihat wajah belepotan mu,"

Wonwoo cemberut. Tapi tetap menganggukkan kepalanya. Mingyu kembali terkekeh kecil dan membawa langkah mereka menuju kedai kecil disana. Memesan dua ice cream vanilla dan langsung menuju bangku taman yang kosong disudut satunya.

Mereka terdiam. Asik dengan ice cream ditangan dan senyuman diwajah.

Apa hari ini begitu sangat berarti eoh? Kalian tersenyum sepanjang waktu.

Mingyu menoleh. Menatap Wonwoo yang masih sibuk menjilati ice cream nya. Dengan senyum kecil, dia membawa tangannya mengelus satu sisi wajah Wonwoo. Membawa wajah kekasihnya itu menatap kearahnya.

"Kau tahu? Aku lebih suka mencium mu dibanding ice cream ini. Kau jauh lebih manis dari apapun hyung.."

Wajah tanpa cacat itu memerah. Dengan cepat membuang wajahnya, mencoba menyembunyikan pipi merona nya. Mingyu tetap bertahan dengan senyum kecilnya.

"Kau segalanya hyung.."

Ice cream ditangannya jatuh. Wonwoo membalikkan tubuhnya dan memeluk leher Mingyu yang menyerang bibirnya. Memberikan beberapa lumatan disana. Mencoba menyampaikan kerinduan, ketulusan, seluruh rasa cinta nya disana.

Wonwoo mengerang pelan. Meremas kecil rambut Mingyu dan membawa tubuhnya sendiri semakin mendekat. Semakin menempel pada Mingyu yang membuat suhu tubuhnya meningkat drastis.

Pemuda Jeon itu mengangkat tubuhnya naik kepangkuan Mingyu. Semakin memperdalam tautan panas mereka. Rasa vanilla yang menemaninya bermain didalam mulut Mingyu membuatnya semakin mabuk.

Dia benar-benar merindukan Mingyu.

Benar-benar membutuhkan lelaki tampan itu untuk masuk ketubuhnya.

Mengisi kekosongan dibawah sana.

Menghentaknya dengan begitu kuat.

Membuatnya mendesah hanya untuk meneriakkan kenikmatan dalam persetubuhan mereka.

Dia butuh adik besar Mingyu menggoyang lubangnya.

Dan dibawah sana. Diselatan tubuhnya, sesuatu mengeras.

Bagus Jeon Wonwoo, teruskan lah fantasi liar mu itu.

Ini masih ditaman, ingatlah.

Dengan wajah sayu nya, Wonwoo menatap Mingyu yang berkilat napsu dimatanya. Memeluknya erat dan berbisik mendesah pelan.

Hei, bahkan Mingyu tidak melakukan apapun selain memeluknya. Jeon, kau mulai nakal eoh?

"Apartment ku. Aku merindukan mu Mingyu."

Dengan smirk tipis, lelaki tampan itu mengangguk. Membawa tubuh yang menggelantung bagai bayi koala digendongannya pergi dari sana.

.

.

"Eunghh~"

Wonwoo mengalungkan tangannya semakin erat dileher Mingyu. berbagi tautan ringan beriringan dengan langkah mereka menuju kamarnya. Pemuda manis itu tersenyum senang. Semakin asik memainkan rambut Mingyu dalam remasannya. Menatap menggoda pada Mingyu yang kini terlihat semakin sexy dengan rambut berantakannya.

Kepalanya mendongak. Memberikan lahan luas untuk Mingyu garap. Yang tanpa ragu, langsung diterkam dengan cepat oleh yang lebih muda. Wonwoo mendesah pelan. Tertawa kecil dan mendudukkan dirinya diatas meja makan. Memeluk pinggang Mingyu dengan kedua kakinya dan memainkan tangannya didada bidang kekasihnya itu. Menggesek lembut milik mereka yang bertemu. Membuat erangan Mingyu lolos.

"Mingyu-ya~ hh~"

Deru napas hangatnya menerpa telinga Mingyu dengan lembut. Suara berat disana menujukkan seberapa kuat hasrat Wonwoo yang tertahan.

Lelaki tinggi tampan itu langsung mengangkat tubuh Wonwoo dan kini benar-benar membawanya kekamar. Membanting cukup kuat tubuh kurus itu hingga beberapa kali melompat dari sana.

Mingyu membuka bajunya. Melemparnya dengan asal dan membawa tubuh Wonwoo keatasnya. Kembali berbagi kecupan-kecupan ringan dengan beberapa hisapan kecil disana.

Wonwoo menjulurkan lidahnya. Membiarkan kekasihnya itu mengemut dengan asik tubuh tak bertulangnya itu. Tangannya sendiri sibuk dengan kedua nipple Mingyu. mengelusnya dengan lembut dan memelintirnya pelan.

Kecupannya turun. Mengecup lembut pipi hingga leher Mingyu dan mengemut jakunnya. Membuat Mingyu kegelian dan menggilat pelan. Wonwoo terkekeh kecil. Melanjutkan jajahannya hingga sampai dipuncuk kanan Mingyu. Menjilatnya dengan perlahan bersama tatapan matanya yang terus menatap Mingyu.

Dengan sedikit kuat, dia menghisapnya. Menggigit bibirnya sendiri melihat bagaimana menggodanya milik Mingyu yang mengeras. Sedikit kelepasan napsunya, dia kembali menggesek daerah intim mereka. Mempertemukan gesekan ringan dibahan yang masih menempel dikakinya.

Wonwoo mengerang frustasi. Dia tidak bisa menahannya lebih lama lagi, tapi dia tidak ingin permainan ini berakhir dengan cepat.

Dengan perlahan dia kembali turun. Mingyu sedikit memperbaiki posisinya. Dari berbaring menjadi duduk dengan setengah badan menyender pada kasur. Matanya balas menatap dalam pada Wonwoo yang terus memandangnya. Memainkan zipper celana miliknya dengan begitu menggoda.

Pemuda Jeon itu menurunkan perlahan resleting celana Mingyu. Mengecup lembut sesuatu yang masih terbungkus satu kain lainnya dan mengulumnya. Membuat bagian itu basah dan semakin menggelembung.

Mingyu menahan desahannya. Kakinya sedikit ia lebarkan dan melepas celananya seutuhnya. Membuatnya naked didepan Wonwoo yang masih memakai utuh pakaiannya.

Wonwoo mengerang kecil. Mengocok sedikit milik Mingyu yang lebih besar dari genggamannya dan membawa kejantanan besar itu memasuki mulutnya. Memberikan blow job dengan begitu menggoda.

Mingyu tidak bisa menahan hasratnya untuk tidak membuka celana Wonwoo saat itu juga. Bokongnya yang bergoyang pelan dibelakang sana seolah menggodanya untuk membuka celana sialan itu.

Wonwoo mendesah tertahan. Semakin melahap habis milik Mingyu didalam mulutnya. Matanya terperjam, menikmati bagaimana Mingyu menusuk kerongkongannya dengan begitu kuat. Walau dia harus tersedak beberapa kali, tapi tidak menghentikan kenikmatan yang didapatnya.

Lelaki manis itu membawa tangannya naik. Memainkan sendiri nipple miliknya dibalik baju yang masih melekat ditubuhnya. Membayangkan bagaimana Mingyu menyentuhnya disana.

"Enghh~"

Wonwoo menggeleng pelan. Melepas kulumannya dan kembali naik kepangkuan Mingyu. Saling melumat dan menghisap dengan kuat. Deep kiss basah yang sangat menggoda.

Wonwoo menarik kepalanya menjauh. Membuka baju nya tepat dihadapan Mingyu dan kembali memainkan nipplenya. Masih ingin menggoda Mingyu lebih jauh.

Lelaki tampan itu menyunggingkan smirknya. Menaikkan sedikit bokong Wonwoo dan meremasnya lembut. Membuat Wonwoo semakin tidak tahan untuk segera melepas celananya sendiri.

Dengan cepat dia berdiri dan benar-benar menelanjangkan dirinya. Kembali melompat kekasur dan menerjang Mingyu yang terkekeh melihat kelakuan menggemaskannya.

Remasan dibawah sana kembali. Wonwoo mendesah pelan saat jari-jari panjang Mingyu menusuknya. Bokongnya secara refleks langsung bergoyang pelan. Membantu Mingyu mencari titik nya.

Mingyu menggigit kecil bibirnya. Menatap Wonwoo yang fokus menungging dan menghadap belakang, memperhatikan bagaimana jarinya dilahap habis lubang nya sendiri. Gerakan Wonwoo yang maju mundur didepannya membuatnya tidak tahan. Dengan cepat membawa kepala Wonwoo menatapnya dan mengecupnya pelan. Mengeluarkan jarinya menyiapkan kejantanannya untuk masuk kedalam.

Wonwoo memejamkan matanya. Meremas kuat bahu Mingyu dan mendesah pelan begitu milik kekasihnya berhasil lolos kedalam tubuhnya. Menaikkan pinggulnya dan menurunkannya dengan perlahan dan semakin mempercepat tempo nya.

Wonwoo mendesah kuat. Kepala kejantanan besar itu terus menusuk titiknya dengan begitu kuat. Tubuhnya yang menempel sempurna dengan milik Mingyu semakin menggelitiknya dengan nipple mereka yang ikut bergesek.

"Hhh~ aah~ Mingyu-yaah~ enghh~"

Mingyu menguatkan hentakannya. Membawa pinggul Wonwoo semakin kuat dan kuat memakan miliknya. Suara kulit yang bertemu mengiringi erangan , geraman, desahan dan teriakkan kenikmatan kekasihnya itu.

Rambutnya yang meloncat-loncat dengan keringat yang semakin membasahi tubuhnya membuktikan seberapa kuat Mingyu menghajarnya. Wonwoo semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. Mulutnya terus terbuka melantunkan desahan tepat ditelinga Mingyu.

"Mingyu-yaahh~ Minhh~ Aakhh!"

Wonwoo menggeleng kuat. Perutnya melilit dan semua kenikmatan yang mendera tubuhnya semakin membuatnya gila.

"Minghh~ AAKHH! MINGYU!"

Dengan tiga tembakan kuat, Wonwoo keluar. Menyipratkan cairannya membasahi perut, dada bahkan wajah mereka. Mingyu berhenti sebentar. Membersihkan wajah Wonwoo dengan jilatannya.

Lelaki tampan itu mengangkat tubuh kurus itu dari pangkuannya. Membawa Wonwoo menungging dengan kepala yang menyentuh kasur. Bokong nya terangkat tinggi menampilkan lubang memerah disana. Membuat gairah Mingyu semakin meningkat.

Kembali dihajarnya lubang itu dengan kuat. Wonwoo kembali bersama desahannya. Mengigit bantal dibawahnya yang menahan teriakkan kenikmatannya. Matanya berair. Semua kenikmatan ini, tidak sanggup ditanggung tubuh nya.

Wonwoo semakin kuat menggigit bantalnya. Kepalanya terus menggeleng dengan jeritan-jeritan kenikmatan. Lututnya lemas. Mingyu benar-benar gila.

"Akhh~ akhh~"

Meremas kuat bantal yang sebelumnya dia gigit. Memejamkan matanya dengan erat dan ikut menggoyangkan bokongnya pelan. Dia dapat merasakan dengan jelas bagaimana urat-urat Mingyu bergesekan dengan lubang sempit miliknya.

Lelaki tampan itu menampar keras bongkahan kenyal disana. Melampiaskan rasa nikmat yang mendera kejantanannya didalam sana. Dengan geraman kuat, dia semakin menghentak lubang Wonwoo. Merasakan bahkan sebentar lagi dia akan datang.

Wonwoo menjerit. Ledakan hangat didalam sana terasa begitu memenuhi dirinya. Bahkan miliknya yang kembali mengeluarkan lava putih itu langsung membuatnya ambruk.

Mingyu mengeluarkan miliknya dari dalam Wonwoo. Membawa tubuhnya untuk berbaring disamping pujaan hatinya. Membawa tubuh Wonwoo untuk miring kekiri dan mengangkat kaki kirinya naik keatas. Memasukkan kembali miliknya untuk memulai ronde baru.

Wonwoo menggigit kuat bibirnya. Kepalanya langsung tertunduk dalam begitu Mingyu kembali menggoyangnya. Tangannya yang menahan kakinya sendiri meremas pahanya dengan kuat. Benar-benar nikmat dan gila. Wonwoo tidak sanggup tapi dia tidak ingin ini berhenti.

"Akhh~ Mingyu-yah~ sshh~ Aaah~"

"Grrr~ hyunghhh~"

"Aaakhh~"

.

.

Wonwoo terkulai lemas. Dengan tubuh yang berselimut cairannya dan Mingyu dia menenggelamkan kepalanya kebantal. Napasnya tidak beraturan. Mingyu baru saja menyemburnya tepat dibelahan bokong nya. Membuat bagian itu terasa hangat.

Lelaki manis itu membalikkan tubuhnya. Menaikkan dadanya untuk bertemu dengan milik Mingyu dan memeluk kekasihnya itu erat. Dia lelah dan memeluk Mingyu, adalah tempat ternyaman untuknya tidur.

Mingyu terkekeh pelan. Menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuh mereka dan balas memeluk bahu Wonwoo. Mengabaikan rasa risih karena tubuh lengket mereka dan memejamkan matanya. Menyusul Wonwoo yang napasnya mulai teratur.

"Good night baby.. I love you more than the air I breath.. My everything."

.

.

.

.

.

 **-Fin-**

Cerita gak jelas. :'v

Tadinya mau bikin lebih lagi, tapi gue udeh ngantuk dan keabisan ide/? :'v wkwk :'v

Maap ending kaga jelas, awal juga kaga jelas/? :'v adooh tau dah gue ngantuk banget/? Betewe ini jam 2.51 am 23 november cuy/? :'v wkwk :'v

Yooosshhh utang ff meanie nc gue udeh lunas oke/? :'v tadinya gue mau bikin satu ff yang isinya seventeen couple encehan semua. Tiap chapter beda kopel gitu, trus ya ada konflik nya juga. Tapi tau dah/? Bingung nyari judul sama ntar pada gumoh lagi/? :'v wkwk :'v

Duh kaya nye gue author yadong banget yeh otak gue, astagaa/? :'v

Trus gue sekarang update ini pas gue baru bangun tidur/? :'v masih ngantuk ngantuk gimane gitu kan/? Hm.. biasanye kalo ngantuk gini ilham naena nye tuh banyak/? :'v jadi yeh tau deh gue ngantuk/? :'v

Gue curhat deh, jadi gue juga gak redho gitu best mistake abis/? Gue seneng kalian suka yaallah :'v padahal gue bikin itu iseng doang, malah gak tau mau dilanjutin kaya gimana/? :'v gila gokil, pokoknya makasih lah, makasih banget sumpah buat kalian /tebar kiss with hozi/? :'v

oh iya, gue pen nanya deh, view di ff itu maksudnye gimane yeh/? soalnya yang ngeview di Best Mistake tuh 7.700an gila :'v perchapter nya paling dikit 500 lah/? paling banyak ampe 2000, nah maksudnye tuh apaan/? gue kaga ngerti/? :'v gitu aja :'v

Gue bingung mao ngomong apaan lagi/? :'v yaudah lah, pokoknya moga sukaa anddd...

Review please? ^^


End file.
